


Not Quite as Planned

by DetectiveKnight



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveKnight/pseuds/DetectiveKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she built the mansion that fall, Rio had been anxious to meet the people who were to move in. She had placed it near the path to her farm so she could easily get to know them when the time came. She had thought she would only be making some new friends with stories of faraway lands, but there was going to be more than she had bargained for to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio nerds out about the new neighbors who haven't even arrived yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there's been a lack of Sanjay. And I love Sanjay.

It was the last day of Fall, and all through the Pumpkin Festival celebrations Rio could think of nothing more than who would be moving into the mansion she had built earlier in the season and what kind of people they would be. When she had first built it, Rio had expected there to be a knock on the door the next morning, but when there hadn’t been one, she had talked with Dunhill about it. Rio thought back on the conversation.

“Oh, they said they wouldn’t be able to come during Fall, because one of them had some sort of meeting. Something along those lines. I would expect them to be here on the first day of Winter, then, since you already built their home. And by the way, I’d like to say that everyone is so happy with everything you’ve been doing for us, and we’re all sorry we don’t do a whole lot to help…”

After that she had tuned out as Dunhill had continued on talking about his plans for the town when all of his big restoration plans were done. Rio, of course, was perfectly happy to help out in the way she was. She loved knowing that it was because of her work, in combination with everyone’s input and the plans, that the town was growing the way everyone had hoped it would. However, after a year and a half, it was getting a little lonely at her farm all by herself there. Sure, she had her animals, but you couldn’t have a conversation with animals. They love to listen, but can’t give you any sort of response.

By this time, the dessert house had been eaten and everyone was content. After checking with everyone to hear their thoughts on this year’s festival, Rio rushed home. It was just barely after six when she got back to the farmhouse, but she couldn’t stand the wait any more. Seeing the mansion on the way back home had been like mental torture. Rio had built it right by the path from her farm to the main village so she could say hello at any time (or they to her), but passing by it every time she needed to ship something or go search the forest for supplies or pick up some blueprints or ingredients… It was beginning to take its toll on her!

Rio quickly scribbled down the day’s events in her journal, knowing she would regret later on not having written it down much more neatly, but at the moment she didn’t care. All she could think about was getting to bed so she could be awake the next morning for their arrival. When she finished writing, Rio slammed the book shut and put it haphazardly into its place.

_New neighbors, new neighbors, new neighbors!_ That was all that was running through her head.

Rio quickly shut off all the lights and dove right into bed, hardly taking the seconds needed to remove her shoes. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and her dreams were filled with exciting adventures that resulted from her ideas of the stories the new villagers would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to unlock Sanjay in my copy of A New Beginning today, and that's what inspired me to write this (in combination with the lack of stuff with the sweetie). I'm hoping my inspiration won't fail me!  
> This is just the prologue so far, so future chapters will be longer than just over 500 words! I promise.
> 
> But yeah, please feel free to point out any mistakes. I'm still new to this site, so let me have that much!  
> Anyways, hope you guys will enjoy the ride!


	2. Sanjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new neighbors finally arrive. And embarrassment ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno about you guys, but I've always imagine Sanjay as the type to get a little awkward and/or clumsy when he likes someone. I just think that's cute.

It was six in the morning on the dot on the first day of Winter, exactly when Sanjay and Amir had promised Dunhill they would meet him in front of the home of the town’s informal construction worker. However, the elder had not arrived. He was to alert the “construction worker” – her name was Rio, Dunhill had said – that they had indeed arrived and was to introduce them. But since he had not arrived, Sanjay was worried.

“Master, I am not sure what we should do. Should we wait for Mister Dunhill, or should we go in ourselves?” Sanjay asked. He looked at Prince Amir, somewhat disgruntled that he seemed more interested in the prospect of the animals rather than introducing himself to the person who had so generously donated their time and materials to build their home.

Though, the animals were sure to be cute… _No, no, Sanjay. Now is not the time to fawn over the cute little animals. There will be plenty of time for that once we are settled. I am sure Miss Rio will not mind if I explore her farm if I find spare time._

“What? Oh, well, if he’s not here, then let’s just introduce ourselves,” Amir said, tearing his gaze from the barns the animals were in. _Was that an alpaca I just heard?_

Sanjay took a deep breath and cleared his throat before raising his hand to knock on the front door. Just as his knuckles made contact the first time, the door swung wide open to reveal a girl. Thankfully, Sanjay managed to stop himself from knocking the girl in the face. She was wearing the cutest outfit, blue shorts with a vest over a button-up and thigh-high socks. Sanjay had to fight to keep his composure.

“O- Oh, are… Are you Miss Rio?” he asked. He wished he could rewind time. _Of course_ this was her. Who else owned a farm in this small town?

The girl smiled and nodded. “Yep, that’s me. And you are?” she asked as she gestured for them to come inside. Sanjay and Amir followed, glancing around at the comforting décor.

_Oh, Goddess, why must everything about her be so cute? Even her voice!_

Sanjay cleared his throat. “My name is Sanjay, Miss Rio, and this,” he said, stepping aside to reveal Amir, “is Master Amir, prince of a faraway land.”

Amir nodded, stepping forward. “It is very nice to meet you, Rio. We came to thank you for building our mansion for us. It’s beautiful.”

Rio smiled again. “Aw, thanks. Well, um, if you guys need any help or have questions about the house, please feel free to come right over. If I’m not here, I’m not far away,” she said. Amir nodded and stepped back.

“Thank you very much, Miss Rio. I hope we can become good friends,” Sanjay replied. He smiled, following Amir outside. “Good luck with your work today.”

The two walked back to the mansion in silence. Sanjay continued to think about the girl. He wondered how such a pretty girl came to be owner of her own farm, and then became the one who had practically rebuilt the town from the ground up! She was all that was on his mind the entire time he had been making breakfast and while eating.

Once Amir finished, Sanjay took up the dishes and began washing them, along with the others from the boxes that had been sent ahead. He shook himself as he did.

_We did not come to this village to dream the day away while thinking about Miss Rio. We came for Master Amir to have a place to relax. This isn’t like you, Sanjay. We need to get to work on getting everything organized, anyway._

A knock on the front door of the mansion startled him out of his thoughts. Sanjay quickly dried his hands and hurried to the door, only to be surprised by the person standing there. It was Miss Rio, with her hands full of food dishes.

“Miss Rio! How nice to see you again. Come in,” Sanjay said, stepping aside for her to enter. “Would you like any help with that?”

“Um, actually, these are for you and Amir. Welcoming gifts I made after I finished the day’s work,” Rio explained. She held the dishes up and smiled.

“Oh, I see! How very thoughtful of you, Miss Rio. This is very appreciated,” Sanjay replied, smiling. He began to reach out to take the dishes when Rio turned away some.

“Um… Here, this one is for you. And this one is for Amir. Is he here?” Rio asked, handing Sanjay a mug of steaming tea. In her other hand was a slice of chocolate cake, something Sanjay knew Master Amir enjoyed.

Sanjay nodded. “Master Amir is upstairs in his bedroom, the room with double doors. Would you like me to bring it up to him, or do you prefer to take it yourself?” he asked.

“I’ll take it myself.” Rio smiled. “I hope you guys like this. I didn’t know what you liked, so I took a guess.”

Sanjay took a small sip of the tea, noticing a sweet, floral undertone. It was some of the best tea he had ever tasted. “This is wonderful tea, Miss Rio. May I ask what kind of tea leaves you used?”

“I grew them myself in the spring. Tea leaves grown in the spring are supposed to be sweeter. I hadn’t used any of the ones I had saved for myself, though, so I wasn’t sure how true that was… Anyway, I’m so glad you like it!” Rio smiled again, and this time she seemed to be glowing. Sanjay smiled, too.

“It is very good. You must allow me to make you some tea at one point as well,” he replied. Rio nodded and turned toward the stairs.

“I need to go drop this off and then be on my way. There are some things I need to pick up. If I don’t see you on my way out, have a nice day, Sanjay!” she said, making her way up the stairs.

Sanjay smiled and waved, waiting until Rio was out of view from his position to return to the kitchen and dining room. As he drank the tea, he continued organizing the kitchen to his liking. He heard the front door open and close about a minute later, just as he was spreading the tablecloth across the dining table. He took a moment to look toward the window, but from his vantage across the room from the window, he couldn’t really tell what he was looking at. Carefully, Sanjay began picking his way around boxes to get a better view. As he did, he noticed Rio standing in front of a wooden box in front of a house with a purple fence, a woman standing on the other side. Rio was unloading bottles of milk, balls of yarn, and eggs from her bag into the box as she chatted with the woman.

A stray box corner caught Sanjay by surprise, causing him to trip and fall onto the window. He made a loud enough noise to cause Rio and the woman to both jump. Sanjay waved nervously and shrugged, pointing down and mouthing the word “boxes”. Both women nodded, and while the one he did not know left, Rio put down her bag and turned around completely. She mouthed the words, “Are you okay?” Sanjay nodded, bowing his head in apology. Rio gave him a gentle smile before turning back around and returning to her work.

Sanjay made sure he was completely out of view of the window before he allowed himself to react the way he had wanted to, that being burying his face in his hands and rocking himself on the balls of his feet. It was only their first day there, and already he had managed to embarrass himself twice in front of one of the most important people in town. _Good going, Sanjay._

* * *

 

A little over a week passed, and all the unpacking was finally finished. By this time, Sanjay and Amir were gradually getting used to the village, exploring during their free time during the afternoons. Miss Rio always stopped by, every morning at around 6:20, to poke her head into the dining room to say hello, and later, after nine, to drop off some something else. It was always food she had made herself. She never disappointed, either: She never gave them something they didn’t at least like, and there was never anything they were neutral about.

That day, Sanjay had been wandering the foyer, having finished his breakfast early. A knock on the opening front door startled him, and he turned around to see Miss Rio standing there, smiling.

“Good morning, Sanjay!” she said, walking up to him.

“Oh, good morning, Miss Rio. Are you here to see Master Amir? My apologies, but he is busy at the moment,” Sanjay said. Miss Rio’s smile was replaced with a confused expression as she leaned back a bit in surprise.

“Amir? Oh, no, Sanjay, I’m here to see you, silly,” she replied, her smile reappearing.

“Oh! My apologies. I would never have thought you were here for me.” Sanjay paused. “Please, allow me to apologize by making you some tea.”

Miss Rio’s smile widened. “Thank you! I’ve been excited to taste your tea since… How many days was that? The day you guys first moved here, and I brought you some tea?” she asked. Sanjay smiled.

“That would be ten days ago, Miss Rio. Right this way,” he replied, leading her into the kitchen.

After a while of waiting, Sanjay poured the tea into two cups and brought it to where Miss Rio was waiting. “I’m sorry, I was not sure what you liked, so I made herbal tea. I hope my serving my favorite is alright,” he explained.

Miss Rio took a sip, widening her eyes as she swallowed. She took another drink, this one bigger. Sanjay laughed. “Good, I’m glad you seem to like it.” He paused, watching her smile as she continued to drink. “Your smile reminds me of the way everyone has been treating Master Amir and I… Nothing but warmth. I’m glad we have become friends, if it isn’t too forward of me to say that.”

Miss Rio looked up and shook her head. “No, it isn’t. I’m glad you’re my friend, too, Sanjay.” She smiled and went back to her tea, finishing up the last sip with a contented sigh. Sanjay finished his quickly, as well.

“Here, let me take your glass. Thank you for coming to see me today, Miss Rio,” Sanjay said as he gathered their glasses and deposited them in the sink. “Please, let me walk you home.”

Sanjay chatted happily with Miss Rio as he walked her to her house on the farm. When he returned to the mansion, he retreated to his room, where he sat on the bed and buried his hot face in his hands. There, he happily reminisced over the days’ events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be following the way things go through my own personal playthrough. Also, the chapters will be labeled by which character's viewpoint the chapter is going to be focused around.
> 
> Also, my friends, I am dying slowly. I hate the winter, both in games and the actual seasons. There are never enough tissues in the winter and I have sneezed probably ten times in the past two minutes. Then my eyes water for no reason.  
> I hate freaking colds. And the freaking winter.


	3. Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjay dotes on Rio while she is sick, and again while she’s injured.

Two days after Sanjay gave her some tea, a blizzard hit the town. Until the blizzard, Rio had been in high spirits. Her excitement from Sanjay’s invitation hadn’t faded even though the event was long over. However, despite the harsh winds and heavy snow, she would have to go out and care for her animals. Rio groaned, cursing the weather, as she walked to her door.

She ran to her dogs and cats first, putting out more food and petting them while trying to warm herself up. She did the same with her chickens in their coop and carefully placed the eggs in her bag. Rio dreaded going into her barn, though, as she had a lot of animals and didn’t feel well. She decided to forgo the brushing for the day and instead just placed out fodder and gathered milk and wool, but even after just that she felt horrible. However, Rio knew she would have to go put her wares into the shipping box. After turning the wool into yarn, she walked into town.

_Everyone’s going to scold me for going out today if I go to check on them. I’m sure they’ll understand if I don’t today. But… I don’t know how the mansion is going to hold up in such extreme weather, and I’m worried about Sanjay and Amir. They’ll probably scold me, too, but I don’t want them to suffer because I made a mistake during construction. I’ll just go visit them, and then I’ll go back to bed._

Once her things were in the shipping box, she hurried to the mansion. A gust of wind blew the doors out of her hands as she was opening it, letting in a ton of snow in the process. “Oh, no! This is just great!” Rio said in frustration, tugging on her bangs.

Rio managed to get the door shut, but had no idea how to get the snow outside without letting more in. She stood facing the pile of snow, hands on her hips, when Sanjay came down the stairs. He was surprised to find her standing in front of that pile of snow with such a powerful blizzard going.

“Miss Rio! What happened? And, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you not at home?” Sanjay asked, startling Rio. She whirled around to face him.

“Oh! Sanjay, you scared me! I, um… I came by to check on you guys because I wasn’t entirely sure how the house would do in the storm and I was worried about you, and when I was coming in, the wind caught the doors and blew in a bunch of snow before I could shut them again,” Rio explained sheepishly.

Sanjay’s eyes softened as she spoke. “Thank you for worrying about us, but the house is fine, as are we. However, you don’t sound fine at all! Why were you out in this blizzard, anyway?” he asked as he moved toward a cabinet under the stairs.

“Well, I couldn’t just leave my animals without going to make sure they were okay. And after I took care of them I had to go put some things in the shipping bin, and since I was worried about you guys I decided to check on you before I went back home. I was going to go home and eat and then go to bed after I made sure you were okay,” Rio replied. She shivered and rubbed her arms. “But what about the snow?”

“To be honest, I am more worried about you,” Sanjay said. He draped a blanket around Rio’s shoulders and led her into the kitchen, instructing her to sit near the warm stove. “I will be right back, Miss Rio, and then I can make you some tea to warm you up.”

Rio remained by the stove and pulled the blanket closer around her. Sanjay returned a few minutes later. “The snow is being taken care of, so don’t you worry about that. What you should be worrying about is your health. Please, if you will let me, I would like to walk you back to your home and care for you there,” he said.

Rio nodded, allowing Sanjay to escort her out. He wrapped a blanket of his own around himself and then hooked his arm around Rio’s shoulders before he began to walk her out of the kitchen. Amir was shoveling the snow into buckets with a slight smile on his face, and he waved as they left. They trudged through the snow, their progress slowed due to the harsh winds.

When they reached Rio’s house, Sanjay led her in and brought her to the bed. He removed her shoes for her and tucked her into her sheets, draping the blanket she had been wrapped in over her comforter. “Please wait here for me. I can make you something to eat, and when you finish that, you may go to sleep,” Sanjay said with a smile as he leaned over her.

Rio smiled as he walked into her kitchen, allowing herself to sink into the pillow. She was glad for the help Sanjay was giving, and when he reemerged with a bowl of steaming soup and a cup of tea on a tray, she sat up and accepted the tray onto her lap. Sanjay moved a chair from her table to sit next to her while she ate. She smiled at him when she finished eating.

“Thank you, Sanjay. I’m feeling better already,” Rio said. Sanjay smiled.

“Good. See if you can sleep now. I’ll just wash these dishes and be on my way,” he replied. He waited for Rio to lean back and tucked her in again.

“Thank you, Sanjay.” Rio smiled at his back while he walked away. Sanjay stopped and turned back, smiling.

“You’re welcome, Miss Rio. Please, relax and allow me to clean up.” Rio nodded and lay back. She fell asleep to the sound of her sink running and Sanjay humming a soft tune as he worked.

* * *

 

The blizzard was gone by the next day, and for it being Winter, the weather was calm and peaceful. Rio felt much better by the time she woke back up the next day. A few more days passed like normal. Rio felt like she was beginning to understand Sanjay more. Her fondness for him had grown even further after he had cared for her during the blizzard. By this time she had also figured out his favorite food to be herb pasta, and she had made it a couple times for him.

Rio walked into the mansion on a new day, holding another plate of herb pasta for Sanjay. She smiled when she saw him pacing in front of the fountain in the foyer. Sanjay turned when she shut the door.

“Miss Rio! What perfect timing. I am sorry to ask, but would you mind me asking a favor?” he asked.

“Oh, sure. What do you need?” Rio asked as she placed aside the food.

“Master Amir has some plans of some sort, and they require some material stone. We have the stone, but we do not have a hammer to make it into workable stone. Would you mind using yours to do so?” Sanjay asked.

“Of course! I can do that,” Rio said, taking her hammer out of her rucksack. She bent over the stones to arrange them as she preferred.

“Thank you so much, Miss Rio!”

“You’re welcome, Sanjay,” Rio replied, smiling. She swung her hammer and broke up each of the stones. In the process, she accidentally hit her thumb and split the nail. She hid the pain from it as she put her hammer away.

“Thank you again. I must repay you sometime… Miss Rio, is something the matter?” Sanjay asked.

“What? Oh, no, there’s nothing wrong,” Rio replied.

“Miss Rio, please, show me your hands,” Sanjay asked of her softly. Rio slowly lifted her hands and offered them to Sanjay. He took and inspected them, which was when he noticed her split nail. “Miss Rio! Your nail is split! Did you hit it with your hammer? Come with me, we must take you to the hospital!”

Rio shook her head quickly. “No, I’ll be fine! Really! I… I don’t like hospitals.”

“You don’t like hospitals? That is understandable, Miss Rio, but this is not something that should be left alone,” Sanjay said. “Please, let’s go.”

Sanjay practically dragged Rio to the hospital. “Doctor Klaus! I am very sorry to bother you, but Miss Rio is in need of help,” he explained after he had entered the building. Klaus nodded and gestured for Rio to sit on a stool.

After examining her finger, Klaus began treatment. “I would hardly expect a farmer to hit your finger,” he said as he cleaned the wound.

“Doctor, please, do not speak to Miss Rio in such a way. It was my request that led her to be injured,” Sanjay said.

“Calm down, Sanjay. It’s not like this is a life-or-death injury. You can go when I finish treating her finger. It shouldn’t hurt much, but if it continues to hurt, please come back to see me,” Klaus said. He finished up and allowed her up. Sanjay bowed.

“Doctor, thank you.” He turned to Rio. “Miss Rio, would you like to go now? I can walk you to your home.”

The walk home was a calm one, considering how tense Sanjay seemed. Inside, Sanjay seemed frustrated. “Your hand must hurt. I am terribly sorry, Miss Rio. I did not mean for you to be injured through my request,” Sanjay said. He took Rio’s hand and looked at her wrapped injury.

“No, that’s okay, Sanjay. I’ve had this happen before. I just need to be careful with it, that’s all,” Rio replied, giving him a gentle smile.

_Oh my gosh, Sanjay is holding my hand. I’m so happy… I just wish it wasn’t because I hurt myself._

Sanjay inspected Rio’s face, still holding her injured hand. Eventually, he smiled. “Thank you, Miss Rio. You are very kind, reassuring me and helping me with the stones earlier. It will help us very much,” he said. Rio smiled at him. “I will have to thank you on another day. I’m afraid Master Amir will be needing me. Please be careful, Miss Rio.”

Sanjay let her hand go carefully and turned to leave. “Bye, Sanjay.” He turned around and waved as he shut the door on his way out. Rio sat on her bed and looked at her hand, inspecting it. She pressed it to her heart a few moments later and flopped onto her back, smiling. She felt the fabric of the blanket draped over her bed, the same blanket that Sanjay had wrapped her in when she had been sick, the same blanket Sanjay afterwards had decided to let her keep after seeing her sleeping peacefully with a corner of it curled tightly in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in what I'll count as one sitting but shouldn't technically count as one sitting because it took all day and except to eat I didn't leave my desk all day. Rio's chapters don't come to me as easily as Sanjay's do.


	4. Sanjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio stops by with a special gift for Winter Harmony Day, and Sanjay couldn’t be happier.

The day after Rio accidentally split her finger was Winter Harmony Day. The day when girls gave boys chocolates to say they cared about them. It was only two weeks after Sanjay had arrived with Master Amir, so he honestly wasn’t expecting anyone to arrive with gifts for him. Maybe they would have gifts for Master Amir, sure, but he was a prince. What girl wouldn’t want to try to get on a prince’s good side with sweets? But Sanjay was a simple butler. He doubted anyone would care as much for a butler when there was a _prince_ there.

Despite his doubts, Sanjay still allowed himself to think about how nice it would be to receive a Harmony Day gift from someone. He tried to tell himself that he didn’t care who it was from, that he would appreciate a gift from any girl who would give him one, but who was he kidding? No one, that’s who.

_It would be so nice of Miss Rio to give me something for Harmony Day. I’m not going to expect anything, though, so I don’t get my hopes up too high… Honestly, Sanjay, who are you trying to cover for? You only want something from Miss Rio. You could care less if someone else tried to give you something._

Sanjay shook his head, forcefully clearing his thoughts. Master Amir usually preferred to get himself ready on his own in the mornings, so he had some time to himself before he needed to get breakfast ready. After he had put on his vest, he stood at a mirror and absently brushed his hair, staring at his reflection. Lost in his thoughts, he braided his hair and walked to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. While they were eating, Miss Rio poked her head into the dining room. Sanjay turned around to see her smiling at them.

“Morning, guys!”

“Good morning, Miss Rio. Did you sleep well?” Sanjay asked, smiling in return.

“Yes, I did, thank you. I’ll leave you guys to your breakfast. See ya in a bit!” Miss Rio said. With that, she ducked out, and a few moments later Sanjay and Master Amir could hear the front door of the mansion closing.

“Rio is a very kind person,” Master Amir said as he gathered up another bite of food onto his fork. Sanjay gave him a small smile and looked down at his food.

“She is.”

Later that day, at around nine or so, there was a knock on the front door, followed by the sound of it opening and closing. Sanjay emerged from his room to see Miss Rio there. “Oh, hello again, Miss Rio,” Sanjay said. He couldn't help but notice the gauze wrapped around her finger and fought to conceal the grimace that wanted to take over his face. Miss Rio didn't deserve an injury like that because of him.

“Hi, Sanjay. Is Amir here?” Miss Rio asked. Sanjay’s good mood faltered, but he tried his best not to let it show on his face.

“Oh, yes, of course. He is up in his room.”

“Great! Don’t you go anywhere, Sanjay, because I need to talk to you, too,” Miss Rio said. She turned and walked up the stairs, disappearing from view. Sanjay was confused.

_What would she need to speak to me for? It would seem that she cares more for Master Amir than myself… But, she asked me to stay, so that is what I will do, then._

A few moments later, Miss Rio walked back down the stairs. She had a small smile on her face, and she was smoothing a stray hair back into place. “Okay, sorry about that, Sanjay. Now, you know what day it is, right?” she asked. Sanjay just blinked, surprised by her question.

“Yes…? It’s Winter Harmony Day,” Sanjay said slowly.

“Ding ding ding! That’s right! And I’ve got something for you… Ah, here it is!” Miss Rio said, digging through her bag.

She pulled out a saucer-sized plate covered in tinfoil and held it out to Sanjay, smiling and waiting for him to take it. Sanjay took the plate and removed the tinfoil. Arranged on the plate was a slice of chocolate cake, carefully decorated with chocolate icing. It had gotten slightly smooshed in her bag, but it was the thought that counted – and beside that, every time Miss Rio brought him food, it was always home made by her not long before she brought it to him.

Sanjay was not only surprised – Miss Rio had somehow known the chocolate dessert he preferred over the others – he was incredibly happy. “Miss Rio, thank you so much! This is such an honor,” Sanjay said, giving her a wide smile.

_I could hug you right now, Miss Rio! However, no matter how happy I am, I will respect your personal space…_

“If I may, I have two questions for you, Miss Rio. How did you know I prefer chocolate cake over other chocolate desserts?”

Miss Rio smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. “I didn’t, really. I just guessed. And to be completely honest, I usually give everyone just a chocolate pack… To say they’re good friends of mine, you know? But you’re really important to me, so I wanted to actually make you something… That sounds kind of cheesy, doesn’t it?” she explained, laughing nervously.

Sanjay felt his ears heating up and was suddenly glad his hair covered his ears. “No, no! That’s not cheesy. That, um… That made me really happy, actually…” he said, smiling at her. Miss Rio smiled in response.

_That answered my other question, too. Miss Rio was bringing Master Amir a chocolate pack._

“Well then, I’m glad I guessed right. Did you have another question, Sanjay?” Miss Rio asked.

“Oh, well, I did, but you answered it for me already. Thank you again, Miss Rio,” Sanjay said. He grinned.

_I’m so happy… I will have to make sure I do something for Miss Rio on Spring Harmony Day when it comes around. I don’t know if she realizes just how much this means to me…_

“Alright. Well then, I should get going. I’ll see you later, Sanjay,” Miss Rio said. She gave him a soft smile and turned to leave. When she did, Sanjay noticed her ears were pink. He smiled.

“Goodbye, Miss Rio…” Sanjay replied, whispering. Miss Rio waved around the door just before it shut between them.

Sanjay looked down at the slice of cake and smiled again. He went into the dining room and sat at his usual place, silently cheering as he enjoyed the sweet.

* * *

 

Four days later was Sanjay’s first competition festival. It was the Sheep Festival that day, and he was excited to see the cute sheep everyone was sure to have. At around 11:45, he decided to begin making his way up to the festival grounds. Just before he reached Dunhill, he turned to look over the town from this higher elevation and noticed Miss Rio herding a fluffy sheep toward them. He smiled and turned to Dunhill, waving as he passed by to take his seat.

When the festival finally began at noon, Sanjay couldn’t pay attention to what Dunhill and Neil were saying. The reason was because standing ahead of him were four adorable sheep and their owners. The three people from neighboring towns looked nervous, but Miss Rio just seemed happy as she patted her sheep’s head. Dunhill began introducing the contestants and their sheep, but he didn’t catch the names of the first two farmers and their sheep.

“Rio, and her sheep Yukiko!” Dunhill announced. The crowd burst into loud applause, and Sanjay even heard a few people whistling. He smiled. He knew it was because the only people in the audience were the people of Echo Village, but even so, it made him happy that Miss Rio was so supported. She was smiling as everyone cheered for her. He didn’t catch the names of the last farmer and their sheep because he was too excited. As the judging went on, Sanjay was on the edge of his seat.

_Oh, I do hope Miss Rio wins. That would be so wonderful for her! She deserves it, with how hard she always is working._

Finally, Neil announced the results. As he had hoped, Miss Rio came in first. All of the villagers were cheering as she accepted her prizes. Miss Rio was positively glowing with happiness and excitement. Sanjay thought her sheep looked happy too, but he wasn’t sure if that was just the animal’s usual expression.

Everyone dispersed to chat with each other after the award ceremony was finished. Sanjay walked toward the fence, where Olivia and Master Amir were chatting, and joined the two. Miss Rio was wandering the festival grounds chatting with everyone while her sheep followed her. When she finally reached where the three of them were standing, Sanjay was feeling ecstatic all over again.

“Hi, guys,” Miss Rio said as she approached the group. A chorus of greetings was her response.

“Congratulations, Rio. You did so well today!” Olivia said with a smile.

Miss Rio smiled. “Thank you!” she replied, reaching down to pat her sheep’s head.

“I must say, I have never attended a festival like this before, but it was a lot of fun,” Master Amir said.

“Oh, things must be very different where you’re from, right? I would love to hear stories sometime, if you don’t mind,” Miss Rio responded. Master Amir nodded.

Sanjay smiled when Miss Rio turned to him. “You and your sheep looked so happy up there together. You look very close with her,” he said.

Miss Rio smiled. “Well, I spend most of my morning with my animals. I have to make sure they’re happy. If they’re not, they could get sick, and then I’d have to listen to Neil’s lecture when I went to buy medicine. Besides, caring for animals is therapeutic.”

Sanjay smiled. “I can see what you mean. Anyway, congratulations on your win! We’re all so proud of you!”

Miss Rio grinned and stroked her sheep’s head again. “Yukiko’s happy too. The only people who aren’t happy are the visiting contestants. But I like to tell them that they did well themselves, so that I can help them feel a little better.”

“You are a very kind person, Miss Rio.”

Miss Rio laughed. “I try to be, at least.” She paused and checked her shadow. “It’s getting a little late, so I have to bring Yukiko back. I’ll see you guys later, alright? You can stay and chat as long as you like.”

With that, Miss Rio waved and turned toward the exit, gently but expertly guiding her sheep by placing her hand on her head. They could hear her speaking to the animal, saying kind things and congratulating her. Sanjay smiled. She was so cute.

When he turned back to the others, he noticed them exchange a look. He coughed awkwardly into his hand. “Well, it is getting a little late. Maybe we should follow Miss Rio’s example and head toward home ourselves,” Sanjay said.

Master Amir and Olivia nodded. The two boys escorted Olivia to her home before heading toward the mansion. As they approached, they could hear Miss Rio chattering away at her animals, coaxing them back into their barns. Sanjay smiled as he held the front door open for Master Amir. He would have to remember to ask Miss Rio someday if she wouldn’t mind him meeting her animals. He was sure they would all be extremely happy in their home with her. Sanjay shut the front door of the mansion behind himself and walked toward his room after watching Master Amir head upstairs toward his own room, smiling all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, gosh, it took me a long time to finish this. It's been a while since I even played Harvest Moon. I'm hoping I won't take so long for the next chapters, but I can't promise anything.


End file.
